lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucoa
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: * An Ex-Goddess working to regain her strength after her fall. She's easygoing and casual, but has issues recognizing and respecting boundaries. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): * Merchant - You've a keen eye for magical wares. When you discern realities, on a hit, the GM will also tell you if anything you are studying is magical. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Long anal beads (reach, rope, awkward, 2 weight) - belt * Suggestive hat (1 armor, 1 weight) - worn * Witchery wand (near, +1d4 damage, magical, dangerous, infinite ammo, 1 weight) - belt * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) - belt List any moves granted by Gear: * Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Cast a Sexy Spell ** When you cast a spell from your list, roll+LIB. On a 10+, the spell is successfully cast but you lose mana equal to half its level, rounded up. On a 7-9, the spell is cast and you lose mana equal to its level rounded up, but choose one: *** The spell has additional, unwanted effects. The GM will tell you what. *** You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. *** The spell disturbs the fabric of reality as it is cast—take -1 ongoing to cast a spell until the next time you prepare spells. ** Note that maintaining spells with ongoing effects will sometimes cause a penalty to your roll to cast a spell. * Prepare Sexy Spells ** When you spend uninterrupted time (an hour or so) in quiet (or loud) contemplation of your kinky magic, you: *** Regain access to any spells you've forgotten. *** Set your mana equal to your level+1. ** You cannot cast a spell that you do not have sufficient mana for. Spells cost mana equal to half their level, rounded up. Cantrips are level zero, thus cost no mana. You have access to all the spells in your list of sexy spells at the bottom. ** 2 -> 1 Mana; Level 6 -> 3 Mana; Level 10 -> 5 Mana; Level 14 -> 7 Mana; Level 18 -> 9 Mana * Spell Shunt ** You may end any ongoing spell immediately and use the energy of its dissipation to: *** Subtract half its level, rounded down, from the damage done to you by an oncoming attack. *** Deal half its level, rounded up, as damage to an enemy you can detect. * Pleasure & Pain ** When you cast the pleasure & pain spell, roll+LIB. On a hit, the target is afflicted with: *** Pleasurable tingles if they're an ally. Healing and lust reduction is boosted by 2. *** Painful shocks if they're an enemy. Damage and lust taken are boosted by 1d4. ** On a 7-9, you mark a debility of your choice. Treat this effect as a Level 2 ONGOING spell, although it never costs mana. For each instance of this effect active, take -1 ongoing to casting this spell or sexy spells. * Arcane Ritual ** When you draw on a place of power to create a magical effect, tell the GM what you’re trying to achieve. Ritual effects are always possible, but the GM will give you one to four of the following conditions: *** It’s going to take days/weeks/months. *** First you must __________. *** You’ll need help from _______________. *** It will require a lot of money. *** The best you can do is a lesser version, unreliable and limited. *** You and your allies will risk danger from _______________. *** You’ll have to disenchant __________ to do it. * Kinky Fixation ** You're particularly into something, and it reflects in your choice of spells. Choose two of these kinks: *** Attraction: You know the rules of attraction. After casting an Attraction spell, take +1 forward to parley with the target. *** Conjuration: You conjure up only the finest. The objects you conjure with Conjuration spells are valuable enough to be sold. ** When you're really into something else, you can replace your kink with another one, it just takes time. Sex Moves * Saucy Study ** After you engage in relations with someone for at least a few minutes to fifteen minutes, treat it as though you've Prepared your Sexy Spells, once it's over. Additionally, take +1 forward to Cast a Sexy Spell. * Second Wind ** When you defeat an enemy with a sexy spell, by reducing their HP to 0 or making their Lust exceed their HP, your spell doesn't cost you any mana. Custom Spells (Main Spell List) * Advanced Moves * Misc. Powers * Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Category:Characters